


The light of Hope

by pineylee



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineylee/pseuds/pineylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was the light that shine through Harry's darkness.</p>
<p>Spider-Man is the hope that always save people.</p>
<p>Now the light is out and hope is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still enjoys James Franco's portrait of Green Goblin Jr.  
> But Dane Dehaan just killing me with his performance in the new movie,  
> Oh he's so fragile and beautiful, those eyes...QwQ  
> I think Harry Osborn left many untold story, and those feelings and thoughts just...  
> I have to write it down.LOL

The light of Hope

 

His eyes are the puriest clear blue, his hug as fragile as a bird,

he look at him, smiling,

  _My friend, long time no see._

I thought I’d lost you…

 

Hope is a beautiful word that often got misunderstood.

Hope is like stars above the sky, you can always see it, but can never touch or grab it with your hand. In a way is like puppies try to chasing their tails, you think hope is always here around you, protect you, the truth is, it was you that have carried it with you from the beging. Once you find out that, the heaviness could crush you.

 

However, since we were very young, we’ve been educated, to always have hope.That’s what Peter always said.He looked at him with those wide-Bambi eyes, told him word by word. That was a time when sun shine so brightly that warms like sitting near a log fire. And the boy’s smile is even brighter and warmer.

Hope, was it the same for me, who are deemed to die from the family curse?

 

Our father have always been the “Hope”, the science thing they have been working on will save his life. He always believes.

But then, Peter’s parents are gone, so is the boy with the brighter-than-sunshine smile.

Harry waited at Parker’s front gate, hold in his heart the word he learnt,Hope. He want to get into the door, talk to him, give him strength, just like what peter have done for him.

But everytime he got rejected and send home by Aunt May, with comforting of course, he felt the weak and emptyness of this word.

 

Back to home, father was upset as well, he looks hoarier and older each day, face appaer to be kind of strange greenish look.

“Father.” He whispered, walk down and hold the old man’s hand. His hand was small and cold, not even warm as his fathers’. So he put his hand down with only one single touch.

Norman look up at his son, those blue eyes on his boys’ porcelian-white face, seems to be fill with water, radiating in the dark. Harry’s eyelash quivered with nervious.

“Go to sleep boy,” Norman petting on boys’ golden head, he sigh, “and don’t go to that parker’s boy again.”

Harry’s eyes widen with confussion.

Norman’s hand has slide down his shoulder, he press it with more strength, continuing,

‘His father has betryed us all, our only hope has been taken by him. I just want to protect you child.”

The boy look down, his lips trumbling with words he want to say but can’t. Instead he nodded in slient.

“Good Night , Father.” He raise, and go back to his room, like a ghost.

 

Father’s protection was thorough, he send him to Europe with fully preparation, he will have a carefree life far away.

Harry Osborn can enjoy everything he want that money can buy, except one thing. He must die from the family curse.

He remebers the day he was sent away, father hug him, the words come into his ear.

“You are my son, Harry. Always will be.”

 

Ten years. Except simple phone calls and brife corespondences, Harry almost lost the connection with New York.

That’s Good. He thought.

However during the depressing darkness, all alone, with nightmares he can’t escape, New York shows up. And that light-hearted boy, with his shiny smile, his brown eyes, his laguther, his voice, his flourish hair.

 

Harry smiles in the dream, where he is still a child, showering in aboslute warmth and pure happiness;

He wakes up in unfamiliar bed, already became Mr. Osborn, drowning in cold pillows and suffocative sadness.

 

The sun is gone, and water flush in.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 


	2. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t give up, you must have hope.” He turns over to face the emptyness of the celling.
> 
> “Peter.” His eyes closed again, try to seek the boy whom he called out the name.

 

New York, New York

 

He come back to New York after all this years, everything is so different, which frighten him.

His father is different.

Lying on the bed is a fat green body, reeky as well, if you look closer, you can see the lousy scars on the face and the rest of the skin.

Those dull eyeballs just hanging in the eyepit, dried and feculent. Craked lips and heavy breathe.

Harry wants to close his eyes and hidding in his dreams again, but he can’t.

He call it “Father”, softly.

 

There is no touching father-son reunion sequence in that dark room, not enough time. He pour out all the anger and wronged feeling of all these years, but the person in the bed could neither argue or confess. The dying man struggled to put a hard-drive in his hand, squeeze it with the last strength , and swallow the last breathe.

 

Harry didn’t cry, no one would cry on their own funeral.

 

Taking charge of OSCORP is easier than he thought, he holds that hard-drive in his hand everyday, that’s father’s last testament, which he can’t understand.

The news of his father’s decease is all over the streets, seem like his own death announcement, feel like living in an endless nightmare.

He has to admit he used to prefer sleeping than awake.

So when that day come, while he sitting at the meeting table, facing those claws and masks who supposed to work for him.

When he hear the name Peter Parker, suddenly, Harry don’t know whether he has been awaken or falling sleep.

 

“Peter Parker.”

The boy standing at the end of the stairs is taller, stronger and more good-looking, but still wears the same type of comfort-fitting clothes.

And he wears a trim-cutting suit standing at the top of the stairs, surprised by the fact that he still possess the ability to smile from his heart.

 

“Harry Osborn.”

That voice is so familiar, and that smile too, is like a million suns gathered and shine in this room.

_If this is a dream, may I never wake up._

However he somehow feels scared, almost run away, but just like in a dream, he’s frozen.

Till that boy with flourish brown hair come closer and hug him, now he’s melting.

 

“It has been 10 years.” He can’t stop saying that, like the trigger of a time-reverse magic.

They walk across the playground, streets and riverside, side by side, talking, sharing, recollecting, reconnecting.

They look at each other and smiles, discuss what life have been, work, vacation and girls, just like all the other good buddies.

The sunlight is unbelievably warm, their hair and faces sparkling like gold.Time flows, smooth and soft like velvet.

 

“Her name is Gwen, is complicated.” Peter says with a trace of bashfulness.

Harry puckered his lips, _what a lucky girl_ , he though.

Her boyfriends’ eyes are like hot chocolate, warm you up on every cold streets you walked.

My favorite New York City.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His health situation became worse, ugly scar grows like a slug on his neck, with unbearable prickling pain. He try to scratch it.  
> And then that hard-drive drop on the desk, screens pop up.  
> He struck by the so called Hope.

Harry has a blurred view, he even feels dizzying.

He wandering around in the empty office, alcohol can’t bring any comfort.

He lay a glance at a piece of newspaper, he turnon the laptop and check for news.

He sitting with both joy and sorrow.

He staring into the screen of his mobile phone untill the light black out.

His hands shaking, like the day his father dead.

“Peter.” He repeats this name with trembling lips.

 

“I need to see you. I’m dying.”

He put the phone down, looking outside the window, tears falling down his smiling mouth.

 

Peter never felt so embarrassed in his life, try not to put the conflicts he have inside on his face, but there are no place to hide.

_Oh God_ , the colour of Harry’s eyes is so light, as clear as the bottom of a lake, like it could see through every secrets and lies.

Flashing around his mind, is the Erwin Schrödinger's Cat experiment.

Box open, the cat is alive;Box open, a tiny dead body lies in it.

 

Box open, that good-looking, well-dressed young man appears on every front page and headlines of newspaper and television, with that elite smirk;

Box open, Harry lying on the floor, dying, with broken body and smashed face. Blood soaked into the carpet;

Box open, his best stands next to him on the wedding of him and Gwen, approval and delight flows in those oceanic eyes;

The box open, himself standing in a cold graveyard, even though he could still hear the voice.

“Peter.”

 

“Peter!” someone shoved him with trembling hands.

“You have to talk to Spider-man, please, his blood is my only cure.” The face that again and again appears in the box is in fornt of him. It’s pale and the body thin.

The first time Harry told him that he is dying, he thought it was a joke. But he is fooling no one.

He know it with his own eyes, that shining little prince is like a decadent painting now.

So grey and sorrow, what remains are just those sparkle Persian eyes and lips still red as ruby.

He would use “Amazing” to compliment Gwen’s face, he use dashing and pretty to portrait Harry.

And what he witness now, there is no other word to describe it but Heart-broken.

 

He still insist on arguing that he don’t know the spider guy very well, though it’s killing him when lying to his best friend.

He wanted to run away.

He turns around and being turned back by force.

 

“Don’t turn your back on me.” His best friend begs.

Harry stares into him in breath-taking silence, despairing redness leaks under his eyes.

 

They remain silent for a while, calms down, and Peter agree to bring Spider-man here.

Harry hug him with joy, the hug is tight, pillowing the blonde head on the taller man’s shoulder, with an arm around his neck.

Peter feels the warmth and wetness on his face, some of it is the tear, he recognized, with itching touch.

“Thank you.” Harry says with his unique voice, sounds like a wanna-cry little boy.

Peter slap himself hard inside his mind. _What have I done?!_

 

That superhero, who is currently without the tights freeze.

He can’t even return this hug with full strength, fears the body between his arms would break like a glass-butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon my broken English...  
> Dane's beauty in this scene is beyond words I know.


	4. Double-sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every decision that you make, could be your biggest mistake.

When that famous and beloved friendly neighbor hangs upside-down at his living room, with mask and tight-suit blue and red, Harry jump up from the couch like a child.  
“So peter talked to you, right? You agree to help me!” starlight shines in his baby blue eyes.  
However, peter who is under the mask can’t offer the answer what his best friend wants, he watched the stars went in gloom.

“It’s too dangerous you know, I don’t know the power of my blood, and if it’s not compatible with yours, it will kill you.”  
On one side, spider-man explains with sincerity.

“Kill Me?! I’m already dying! If you don’t save me, I could die either.”  
On the other side, Harry confronts with desperation.

“I want to help you, truly, but I can’t give you my blood.” Spidey run away through the window.  
He hides in the corner of the wall outside, hysteria begins inside the window, and he just watch.  
Harry is crying and shouting and collapse.  
Peter wants to come in and huddles his friend, like what he used to do when harry cries, but he can’t.

He struggles, until a shadow of blue and red disappear in the dark sky.  
Harry notices it with his teary eyes, and then closes it.  
“You are a fraud, spider-man.” He murmurs, curls up into the sofa.


	5. Alcohol and Lullabies (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surge of hope  
> The indefatigability of life  
> Childish happiness  
> Erased and forgotten too fast  
> Like dying in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to " Vois Sur Ton Chemin" from the movie Les Choristes and " Dying in the Sun" by the Cranberries while writing this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it. ; )

Harry doesn’t understand why Peter never visits him ever since.

So he called, peter came, they had scotch, wine and beer.

That nearly unnoticeable intension and awkwardness have been eased with alcohol.

“Thanks peter.” The young man with blond hair says with a warming smile.

“For what?” the brown hair asks with a giggle, and then swallow another mouthful of beer.

 

“That spider guy came around, he didn’t agree to help me. But I know you have tried.”

 Harry look at peter, his eyes full of gentleness.

Suddenly, peter feels the intention strike back.

“No worries.” He answered nervously.

 

Harry smiles and moves closer to his old buddy, he tips peter’s shoulder with his head, seems stoned and lies down on peter’s chest. Peter put his arm around him with acquiesce.

Harry’s lighter than his imagination, the warmth that radiates from his body is rarely appeared, so is the ruddy face. Must be the effect of the alcohol, peter thought.

They breathe gently together.

 

“Peter,” Harry calls.

“En.” Peter answered, lower his head and clap eyes on that exquisite face.

 

_“Do you remember what we used to be, no matters what happens, you always seems to be the happiest kid in the world. Like the world is great and full of hope.”_

  _“I remember ever words you said to me, you hold on to me when I’m feeling frail. I enjoy living because of you.”_

  _“Nothing grieves me more when I have to leave you without goodbye, I was sent away.”_

  _“What happened to your parents, oh god, I feared it might change you to be like me. But you didn’t, Pete, you rise up again like the sun. That just amazed me.”_

 

“You are amazing, peter.” 

With those blue eyes gazing into him, Peter blush at the praises.

 

“And that spider-man who always talk about giving hope, he is an asshole who can’t fulfil his words.” Harry pout childishly.

Now Peter blush with shame.

 

“You are not like him, peter, 10 years, I still hold the light of hope because of you.The world is changing fast, all these things that should or shouldn’t happened happens, only you, peter, you stay the same. You are the only one.”

 

 “L'onde d'espoir”( the light of hope)

Harry sits up, his lips whisper these words, and it blooms.

And then he kissed peter.

 

It tastes like red wine.

 

Peter was astonished, by the color of Harry’s sapphire eyes, which seems to suck his soul into it.

He sees his image reflects in those eyes, like he lives in there,

And light up the sky.

 

Alcohol is such a convenient excuse.


	6. Alcohol and Lullabies (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shower me with lullabies,  
> As you’re walking away,  
> Reminds me that it’s killing time,  
> On this faithful day.
> 
> __Placebo "the bitter end"

 

Harry touched peter’s face softly with his snow-white hands, curling into his embrace like a kitten.

“You remember the lullabies aunt May used to sing when I sleep over at your place?"

“Of course I do.” Peter laughs with joy of memory, “I learnt it and sing it to you afterwards.”

“Sing it now, sing to me.” Harry says with closed eyes. 

 

Lullabies flowing, Harry’s eyes open and close, slowly, almost fall asleep.

 

“Nobody will miss me if I die.”

He murmuring sadly between awake and sleep.

“Don’t be silly, I will.”

Peter’s finger circle through Harry’s soft hair, it feels like a kiss.

 

“And… you are not going to die.” His voice warm like the sun, even in the darkness of night.

 

_I’m not afraid to die, peter, I’m afraid of losing you when I am dead._

_I don’t want to die, because you once said I’m going to live._

 

 

“You know, Harry, sometimes, we have to be strong by ourselves, for the people we love.”

Peter told him so on the morning after.

Even with those hot-chocolate eyes, his voice sounds like tea, with bitter-sweet that blurs Harry’s eyes.

He nods.

 

They talked about lots of things on that night, being completely honest.

Though, peter didn’t tell harry he is spider-man, neither the secrets he found out in that abounded train.

 

 


	7. Do I wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I've thought it through.
> 
> Crawling back to you.

 

Secrets.

 

He found out the deep secrets of his own organisation, and then, it betrays him.

He’s been throw out, sent away. Like 10 years ago.

But he has a plan now.

 

“I need you.” He says to the blue monster, smile at the feelings of both funny and annoying.

_But this is my last chance._

 

On the way back to OSCORP, they had a short conversation.

“What’s your history with Spider-man, why you want him bleed?” Electro asked him.

“Because he wouldn’t save even though he can. You know, my friend Peter, he know that asshole personally, and he asked a favor, only for a cuvette of his blood. He refused with grand words and promises, which just all lies and bullshits.” Harry answered, his ear and eyes turn red with anger.

 

“They say he is the hero, I’d say he’s the cold-blood killer.”

 

“So, you want to find him and peel him for blood, and save yourself?” Electro ask with a smirk.

“I will save myself, but I don’t need his mercy, I can do it my way without him.”

“I just want him to pay for his lies.” Harry replies resentfully.

 

“So do I, let’s go catch the spider.”

 

“Peter Parker said, ‘some time we have to be strong by ourselves, for the people we love.’ that’s what I’m going to do.”

“I’m not going to die, like my father.”

 

Electro look upon the thin figure little-prince stands next to him with deep thought, his new alley, feels a strand of power.

He will avenge himself, the blue monster thought, as well as this young boy.

He is so different and so alike in so many ways. That’s interesting.

They speed up, so Electro forget to ask,

“Who the fuck is Peter Parker?”

 

Green serum inject into his vein, Harry feels burning and struggling, just like dying.

That smile became the only sanity in his insane mind, the only consciousness that hangs in the killing bloodiness.

 

_Peter, I’m going to live, as you said._

 

He laughing out in the pain that’s tearing him apart, crawling on the ground.

Long after, he finally put himself together, feels the amazing power that flows in his body.

Look through his father’s legacy with satisfaction.

He smiles, the malevolent kind of smile that Harry never could have.

 

New York drown into absolute darkness and been lighten again, the surroundings burst into thunder and flame and clam down again.

Spider-man has saved the city and its people, again.

The sky is full of the cheer of HOPE.

 

The monster with ginger hair energizes his aircraft with fury, ready to tear that ugly-lying face down.

 

The second Green Goblin saw Gwen, he understands.

His world breaks down and rebuild in a blink, he gathering the shatters and put them together, try to solve the puzzle.

The serum in his vein poisoning his mind and soul, it’s a total mess.

However, that beautiful girl with blond hair, she is the missing piece.

 

Truth is just as hateful as the lies.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is not that relevant.. Just my obsession of the Arctic Monkeys after seen them live last week.LOL


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her death is the latest chapter in this terrible saga of Belief and Betrayal.

 

...Truth is just as hateful as the lies.

 

The truth is, it is the same guy, who he want to destroy and want to cherish, who he harbor the love so long and buried the hatred so deep.

 

It must be a joke. So, you are the spider guy.

 

“So when spider-man says no, you mean, you say NO.”

Harry can’t see his own face, but he think it must be terrifying; the blonde’s face is full of terror.

 

“You betrayed me.”

 

He recalls his father’s words at that moment, it was many years ago, the night he was sent away.

“He betrayed us all.” He said.

These words hiding in Harry’s nightmares never thought it would sow so deep, and break the ground to grow into sight today.

 

Betrayal, what an amazing family gene, it flows in blood and carves in bones, unchangeable.

Look at you, Peter Parker, oh, his facial expression is just.. fascinating.

 Shock, grieve, anger, regrets, sorrow and empathy.

The last two elements trigger off his fury.

 

“Stop pretending, put on you stupid spider mask.”

 

Hold still and ready for battle, suddenly Green Goblin sees his face in the wilderness of mind, young and covered in tears.

“No, he won’t.” He hears the innocent voice.

And his body is now trembling.

 

“We are friends, Harry.” Peter’s voice is honest and sorrowful.

He almost believes again, but that suit, with the stinging colour of blue and red reminds him.

“SHUT UP!!!”

He grabs the girl into the sky, Spider-man follows, chasing and fighting.

 

_**You give me hope…** _

His artificial spider-thread reached her body; she smiles to him, golden hair floats in the air.

 

_**And take it away.** _

The gossamer is broken; she smashed into the ground, stop breathing.

 

Now I shall do the same to you.

 

Spider-man’s crying sounds bleak in the darkness.

The lights are out.

That so called hope.

 

tbc


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People changes. To better or to worse. Go ahead or go backwards.
> 
> I got my hopes up again, oh no… not again.
> 
> It feels like we only go backwards darling.

 

Harry was locked up in an isolation ward, where he has that childhood dream again.

They were so little; the sun is big and shines brightly, a boy with brown hair, chestnut eyes and warm smile.

He told him that, he will be alright, he has to keep hoping.

So he believes that and cherishes it as redemption.

                                                          

He wakes up and looks into the mirror, it’s getting better, his look.

However it’s still weird and scary.

But his body grows stronger.

He will survive.

 

_Why did you try to save me when I was born to be a monster?_

 

It’s only the beginning, the Green Goblin knows.

Spider-Man will strike back, rise again with his false belief.

 

So I have lighted up myself, to prove the hope you once described.

And let us fight, for the light of hope.

 

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planned to give them a happier ending than the movie,  
> but there seems to be no better way.  
> We both know it just the begining of the end.
> 
> Also, the chapter summary is based on Tame Impala's song_Feels like we only go backwards  
> Do check out the Alex Turner(Arctic Monkeys) cover ; )
> 
> Hope you have enjoying this fanfic so far...  
> Lots of Love.


End file.
